Symphonia
by QueenBaka101
Summary: Fairy Tail is organising a fair to get enough money. Problems arise with our couple, Natsu and Lucy. NALU Fluff
1. Chapter 1

**A/N : Hey guys, K here. Thanks for the support with 'His Love'. That's I's story.**

 **And I am not as good as her (That's my opinion though). And this is my first story so I'm really nervous.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fairy Tail, it belongs to Hiro Mashima and him alone.**

It was somewhere past mid night and the streets of Magnolia was quiet and peaceful. Almost no sound could be heard. But even in this dead silence of the night, Lucy Heartfilia was wide awake. This was not very unusual as she stayed up late every now and then completing her novel. But that wasn't the case today. Today she was trying to keep herself awake. And right now she was frustrated.

"Ughh!" 'Why can I not get it right' Lucy wondered for the tenth time in the past one hour. She'd started to make the bracelet this afternoon. She'd even left early from the guild, refusing every job request Natsu her asked to come on. She'd even ignored the dejected look that came upon Natsu's face as she left the guild, thinking she'd apologise later. The blonde wanted her bracelet to be perfect, but no matter how hard she tried to get it right she always ended up spotting flaws in it. This wasn't even the first time she was making a bracelet either. She'd already finished making three other bracelets along with several other jewellery articles and they all came out perfectly well. Her thoughts however were cut short when she heard a mumble...

"You're thinking too much Luce, I'm sure it looks perfect."

Whoops! Looks like she woke her partner. "But Natsu, the hook and the chain are all tangled up and the harder I try the more tangled it gets." she whined.

"Why not ask Virgo to help ya. She got you most of your materials, didn't she?" Natsu replied, knowing the blonde wouldn't sleep till she completed making the bracelet. She never slept till she finished with everything she'd planned for the day, even if it meant having to stay up the whole night. But that would mean they would have to deal with a cranky Lucy the next day and he'd rather not. A cranky Lucy was as bad as an angry Erza and he was sure no one wanted to deal with two Erzas.

"She did. But I don't want to trouble her this late in the night. She's already helped a lot this entire week." Lucy told him, rejecting what she had been tempted to do from the time the bracelet that gone wrong. And she still needed to make a pendant. But she could only continue when the damn bracelet was ready.

"How about I fix that up." The dragon slayer continued immediately without giving the celestial mage time to protest, " And you go to sleep, you'll make it worse than it already is if you do it while you feel sleepy."

Lucy sighed, she knew Natsu was right. But the day after they were going to begin putting up the stalls so she'll have to spend more time in the guild helping them put up the stalls. It's not that she minded helping out, but then she wouldn't find enough time to finish the pendant. They also needed to hand over the articles and various attractions they were going to display. She looked at Natsu as if trying to find out if he could do it. She nodded.

"Alright, here you go." she said while handing over the bracelet "But, I'm going to sit with you till you're done."

She wanted to make your he wouldn't make things worse. But that wasn't the only reason, she didn't like the idea of Natsu staying up, to complete after her work when it was because her that he'd woken up in the first place.

"Fine by me, Lucy." Natsu replied, knowing very well she thought she was putting burden on him. Natsu immediately began to work on the bracelet while Lucy was staring at him intently. After about two-three minutes she began to zone out and started to think about the fair that master had decided to hold.

* * *

(FLASH BACK)

It was quite a normal day in the Fairy Tail guild hall. Natsu and Gray as always had started fighting. And although Erza was present right now she had gotten her hands on a full strawberry cake so she wasn't paying attention to her surroundings. Cana was chugging down another barrel of beer, Juvia was cheering on Gray in the supposed fight with Natsu while Mira was standing behind the bar cleaning a glass and talking to Lisanna. Somehow Natsu and Gray had managed to pull more guys into their fight which included Gajeel, Elfman, Jet, Droy and about half of the guild. For some unknown reason even Loke had popped for the brawl which was soon going to happen.

Lucy sighed. Honestly she'd like to witness one day where these morons don't fight in the guild hall.

"Ignore it Lu-chan." Levy piped in "You know they need to have these fights right? Anyways how's the novel coming along?" Levy asked trying to distract the blonde mage.

And Lucy soon forgot all about the brawl happening and was happily chatting with Levy about how her novel was coming along great and that she was hoping to get it done by another month. This got Levy all excited and the two bookworms soon got lost in the world of fantasies, which is why they did not see master entering the hall and immediately crashing a gigantic hand on the ones brawling behind them. But the vibrations caused by the impact of master's hand finally pulled them out of their fantasy world.

"Listen up you brats." Makarov began "You guys have got me in trouble with the Magic Council again. Guild's treasury is almost over. I've decided that we'll be hosting a fair which can help us collect some money for the guild."

At first no one spoke, because the news had been sudden. But as soon as the news had sunk in there was a huge uproar, everyone was shouting out questions still not having completely grasped the idea.

"ENOUGH." Master shouted."You brats are giving me a headache, quiet down ya morons."

Immediately everyone shut up. All having the same question in their minds, 'Did he get up on the wrong side of bed today'.

"Gramps, why can't we just take up more jobs if we need money." Natsu as usual having no care asked something quite a few of them wanted to know but weren't sure how to without pissing the master even more.

"Because..." Makarov dragged before he snapped, "It'd just pile up more paper work on my desk and also more bills would have to paid."

"So what are we naming the fair master?" Mira asked. You could hear the enthusiasm in her voice. Her eyes were shining. Almost everyone gulped, they knew Mira's match-making mind was at work again.

"I've decided to call it Symphonia , and we will be hosting it in another three weeks." the third/sixth announced.

* * *

(FLASH BACK END)

Natsu's work had gotten over in five minutes, shocking Lucy. She had honestly not thought he'd finish it this soon. After all it had taken her so long and the only thing she'd done was make things worse.

"You finished it so soon Natsu." she said while pouting. 'Had I been so sleepy that Natsu had managed to do it moments', she thought.

Natsu just chuckled before smiling his signature grin. "Well, now can we go to sleep." It was more of a teasing statement than a question. Though in all honesty, he had only finished it soon because the longer she was up the longer Lucy's stay up too. And he wanted have a fun time with Lucy tomorrow like every other day.

"Alright, but you're sleeping on the couch." Lucy said before walking over to her bed to lie down.

If Lucy had paid more attention, then she world have noticed how Natsu's breath had hitched when she pouted or how he was staring at from the couch. "Luce looks really cute when pouts," Natsu thought. 'And pretty when she smiles' and such thoughts continued until... Wait, what? Ughh Luce was making him feel weird again. It must be because she's a weirdo he concluded. It didn't matter to him though, after all she was his weirdo. She was Fairy Tail's weirdo.

"'Night weirdo." Natsu said. Before rolling over and thinking about how he was going to sneak into her bed later sometime.

 **A/N: So... how'd you guys like it. Pls review. Any and all suggestions are welcome.**

 **Any questions PM us. Bye, Ciao.**

 **PS : Sorry if the characters are a little OOC. I'll try to improve.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys, K here! I'm so sorry for being so late. I'm so disappointed in myself. Anyways I hope this chapter will be up to your liking. Also, a special thanks to all those who favorited or followed or even bothered to read the story. Again thanks a bunch. Please leave a review. Let me know if it was Good/Bad** **. Bye, Ciao :)**

* * *

 ** _SYMPHONIA ATTRACTIONS_**

 **Stall Owners**

 _1\. Play room - Levy McGarden_

 _2\. Food stall - ELfman Strauss, Kinana, Lisanna Stauss and Mirajane Strauss_

 _3\. Deserts - Erza Scarlet and Wendy Marvel_

 _4\. Accessories - Everegreen and Lucy Heartfilia_

 _5\. Entertainment - Gajeel Redfox, Macao and Romeo Conbolt, Wakaba Mine and Warren Rocko_

 _6\. Merchandise - Juvia Lockser, Laki Olietta and Max Aloze_

 _7\. Classes - Alzack and Bisca Connel (shooting), Gray Fullbuster (ice skating), Natsu_

 _Dragneel (swimming) and Panther Lily (sword play)_

 _8\. Art showcase - Reedus Jonah and Vijeeter Ecor_

 _9\. Psychics - Cana Alberona_

 _10\. Haunted house - Bickslow_

Was the sight that met Lucy as she reached the guild. Tomorrow was the opening of the fair and it looked like Master was doing everything he could to attract the customers. They'd already made pamphlets that were distributed to all citizens of Magnolia. The blonde mage was actually quite anxious about how the event would turn out. She was worried no one would be interested in the accessories she'd made or they wouldn't like it. 'Oh well, no point worrying about it right now.' she thought and entered the guild. She made her way to her seat near Mira while avoiding a stool that came flying.

"Hello Mira-san. You seem to be in a good mood today." Lucy commented noticing that Mira had been humming.

"Hello, Lucy. I'm just excited for tomorrow." Mira replied. "I just know everyone will have a blast tomorrow."

'Wish I could be so cheerful like her', Lucy thought as she continued to chat with Mira, Lisanna, Levy and Cana (who decided to join in the conversation). For a while all they talked was about tomorrow's fair. And Lucy found out that like her, Levy and Lisanna were nervous too. Not as much as her, but they too were quite anxious.

"Say Lucy, how's your relationship with Natsu going on?" Cana suddenly popped up the question. "Either of you confessed yet?"

The unexpected question obviously shocked Lucy. The card mage's question had left the celestial mage a blushing mess, who wasn't even able to speak properly. She was only able to get few syllables out and very softly. Not even the dragon slayers could have heard what she said if anyone of them had been trying to do so.

"Tell us, Lu-chan." Levy pipped in, wanting to know whether her friend had finally gotten the courage to tell the pinkette her feelings or at least realized that he loves her as much as she does him.

"N-No I ha-ha-haven't told him any-anything yet!" the blonde mage almost screamed. "Besides, I doubt he looks at me like that. He thinks of me only as his friend and partner." she added softly at the end. Making the four girls with her sigh. 'She still doesn't realize', they all thought at the same time.

To be honest they were all tired of trying to get Lucy to realize that Natsu likes her back and that she shouldn't be worried to confess to him. But just like Natsu, Lucy too was very dense and thick-headed in some cases. That's why Mira and Cana had teamed up and decided to use the fair as means to get the Fairy Tail couples and all the couples that they would find in other guilds. Since, the fair wasn't for regular Magnolia citizens only but also for all the guilds across Fiore with whom Fairy Tail was on friendly terms, the two matchmakers could ask for help from other mages too. The girls were about to try and give another shot at encouraging Lucy when they noticed that the ones who were fighting a few minutes ago had stopped they decided to drop the subject so that none of the dragon slayers can hear their talks.

"Well, you could at least try to gift him something during the fair." Mira suggested "It couldn't do any harm right?"

"Yeah." Levy added promptly, "That way you could show him that he is special to you without you having to say a thing." Lisanna and Cana just nodded to show their agreement on this.

"You think?" Lucy asked sounding somewhat wistful. "Then, what do you think I should gift him?" She couldn't remember a single thing that Natsu would want. He already had a scarf which she would never want him to part with so that was not an option. She could treat him to Mira's food but that wouldn't be anything special.

"Hmm... How about you ask Gray what he'd like as a gift during the fair." Lisanna suggested.

The blonde mage simple nodded before she headed off to ask Gray what she could gift Natsu. He was one of the few people she'd told her feelings for Natsu about. And encouraged her to talk to him and not give up hope just like Mira and the others. She'd sort of expected that from him though since he and Natsu were actually really close no matter how much they denied it.

* * *

Gray was out near pool. A couple a minutes back he and Natsu were discussing about how long each one gets to use the pool, which of course ended in a fight, which he had obviously won! Though if you asked Natsu he would have claimed that he had been the victor. He was testing the frozen pool to see if all the areas were safe for ice skating or if he'd have to make another layer of ice to keep it from breaking when he saw Lucy approach him from the corner of his eye. He felt the rink knowing she wanted to talk to him about something. 'She probably wants to talk something related to Natsu since we can't really go to any missions what with the fair opening tomorrow'. Gray thought. He came out of the rink and began waiting for her. Apparently she noticed this as she increased her pace.

"What is it Lucy?" Gray asked once she was standing in front of him.

"I need your help Gray." she replied and continued when he didn't say anything.

"The girls suggested I give Natsu something during the fair tomorrow. But I can't think anything that I could give him." she finished.

"Hmm... Can't think anything for the moment." he said. "But don't worry I'll think of something while checking out the rink."

"Want any help from me? I'll be happy to be of help." Lucy offered smiling. It seemed like he'd refuse at first but changed his mind just before he spoke.

"Then I'll take you up on that offer." he said while inspecting the ice rink he had created. "Skate with me for a while. You just have to follow my lead. Wait a sec okay? I'll be done in a few minutes."

He began walking over the ice, putting a little more pressure once in a while. After about 3-4 rounds, he seemed satisfied and came out of the rink. Lucy thought he ask her to join him when suddenly he punched on the ice from a corner.

"Ehhh!" Lucy screeched taken aback by his sudden action.

The raven-haired man was not affected by this. He simply stood there with a satisfied smirk on his face for a couple of minutes before freezing the pool again.

"Well, looks like it's ready. Come on Lucy." He pulled her forward and began guiding her through the rink. Every now and then he told her to loosen her body. Slowly when he felt Lucy was getting a hold of the basics he made her move faster and sometimes even helped her complete next level moves. Lucy unable to keep up with Gray had just left things up to Gray and from there on she had so much fun had she slowly lost herself. When Gray finally finished and guided her out of the rink she was a bit disappointed. But almost immediately became thankful that he'd gotten her out. She was suddenly feeling really tired and felt her leg muscles ache.

"That was wonderful Gray. You're lessons are going to be really popular at the fair tomorrow." Lucy complimented.

"Thanks Lucy. And because of you I also know how long I can keep working on the rink." the ice mage said."Oh, and also I giving Natsu a portrait of everyone having fun and partying in the guild would a wonderful gift I think. You could get Reedus to paint it at his stall tomorrow."

"That's an amazing idea Gray. Thank you so much!" the blonde mage said excitedly and added "I'll sure to get you something too." before heading off to the guild hall again. Leaving behind a smiling Gray. He was sure he wasn't the only one Lucy was giving a gift to. He was looking forward to see what she was going to be giving him.

'You better realize what emotion it is that you are feeling when you are around Lucy Natsu. I can't give hints all the time.' Gray thought.

* * *

"Loosen your body a little more."

Natsu heard Gray's voice and decided to see what the ice bastard was doing and if possible pick a fight with him. He was feeling a little bored. Happy was sitting with Wendy and Carla trying to and failing once again to gift Carla a fish and he couldn't find Lucy anywhere. On reaching the pool, now turned into an ice rink, Natsu was met with a sight that made him feel bad for some reason. Gray and Lucy were skating around the ice rink and it looked like Lucy was having a lot of fun. At some point their skating turned into something similar to dance. This only made him feel even worse and yet he was happy to see his Luce having so much fun.

'HIS LUCY!?' When had he started thinking like that. The longer he stared at the two moving around the more confused. After another few minutes he just walked away from there not wanting to be the one who interrupted a fun having Lucy. She had after all been worrying a lot since grandpa had decided to the Fairy Tail something fair.

When he returned to the guild hall again, everyone stopped doing whatever it was they were doing. Cana actually put the barrel from which she was drinking down. The only people who weren't affected by Natsu's unusual quietness were Erza, Mirajane, Laxus and the master himself. Natsu of course didn't notice any of this. Once he had turned his back on Gray and Luce he felt his he knew a scene like this from somewhere, where he could not tell yet.

Seeing Natsu think was rare and unusual but what added fuel to the fire was the fact that Natsu was being quiet. Even during the times that Natsu did think he kept talking or making some or the other ruckus by either breaking things or yelling every now and then. But this Natsu was quiet which had everyone in the guild worried. Happy even dropped his precious fish that he was eating at the moment and flew to Natsu's side. Wendy wanted to check whether Natsu had caught a cold or had a fever but retained herself knowing better than to give a reaction of that sort. When Macao finally having had enough of Natsu's quietness decided to ask what was up Natsu shouted and ran out of the guild, without knowing that he'd worried his entire guild sick or the relief he had given them by shouting.

"I've read something like this in the book that Lucy is currently writing." Natsu said aloud so that Happy who came with him would know what this about.

"What are you talking about Natsu?" Happy asked even though he already had a pretty good idea what this was related to. Natsu didn't reply. He decided he wouldn't think about anything till he reached Luce's home and read the story again.


	3. Chapter 3

Natsu's original plan was to read Lucy's story and figure out his conflicting emotions while he read the novel. But it didn't really go according to what Natsu had planned. As he read her story, he totally forgot about everything else. He was completely lost in the world of fiction that the blonde mage had created. Happy had tried to make Natsu focus on the work at hand for a couple of minutes before he too was pulled into the fictional world. When they finished reading neither of them were happy. It had ended in suspense causing Natsu to whine about how much he wanted to know what happened next.

"Whaaaatt? It can't end like thiiiss. How can I be happy if I don't know what's gonna happen next. Luce, you're so meeeaan to stop the story here. You can't just stop writing like that all of a sudden." He whined.

Neither of them realized how late it had become whilst they were reading. They were completely oblivious to their surroundings. A thief could have broken in and the pinkette wouldn't have realized a thing, which is why when Lucy had been able to give both of them a 'Lucy kick'. It was only after the two received her kick did they come back to reality. Although seeing as they'd come back to a reality where the celestial mage was pissed, they wished to get back into the fictional world of Lucy's novel. But sadly that wasn't a possibility as Lucy started telling them off for reading the novel before it was finished, and before Levy could read it. Natsu decided that it was the correct moment to intervene and ask her about how she was going to continue the story.

"Luce... what's going to happen next in the story. We wanna know. Please tell us or Happy won't be able to sleep." Natsu said not wanting to tell the blonde he wouldn't be able to sleep without knowing what would happen next. For some reason, her thinking he was weak did not sit well with him. He wanted her to see him as someone strong, someone she could count on to help her during rough situations.

The blonde mage however was trying her best to not throw him out of the house. Honestly had he heard anything she said? 'Okay, calm down Lucy. Calm down. This is Natsu we are talking about, he always behaves like this.' she thought in an attempt to cool herself. Between all of this Happy wondered how he had ended up with the two most dense and oblivious people in the world! He hoped Natsu at least after reading Lucy's story recognized his true feelings for the amateur writer. If he didn't Happy was sure he'd go crazy. After sometime when Lucy had managed to calm herself, she told Natsu to get back to his place or else she would have to kick him out and then close the windows to prevent him entering back. Which was how Natsu soon found himself out on the streets running back home while Happy flew beside him muttering something about 'scary Lucy' earning him a nod of agreement from the fire dragon slayer.

It wasn't until he lay down to sleep did he begin to make connections from Lucy's novel to his life. He realized that he loved his blonde best friend! Saying the realization caused confusion would be an understatement. The pinkette was in turmoil. So many mixed emotions that it took him time to even name the emotions that he felt. He hated feeling so many emotions together, it confused him; gave him a headache. But at the same, amongst these mixed feelings was love and it calmed him. It made him feel safe. It was this feeling that in the end helped him forget his turmoil and anxiousness and fall asleep.

* * *

Lucy was feeling hopeful and joyous after her talk with Gray. In return she decided to get him and Juvia together, but for that she'll need to ask the girls for help. With such wonderful thoughts the blonde entered the guild hall. But the quietness in the guild stopped her in her tracks. Slowly, she recovered from her initial shock and went over to sit in her regular place, front of Mira.

"Why is everyone so quiet Mira-san?" Lucy asked softly trying not to make too much noise. It felt weird though, this guild was the one place she never had to keep check on how loud she was or what she was saying.

"It's Natsu." Mira replied and continued before the young mage could ask anything. "He went out of the guild sometime when you were with Gray and came a few minutes later thinking about something. In fact, he hadn't even talked anything for a while before he shouted something and ran away."

Once the barmaid explained the situation Lucy, she too started worrying about Natsu. His behaviour had been very unusual indeed. She just hoped wherever he was he was fine. For a while Lucy, like the entire guild was silent thinking about Natsu's odd behavior. But later she decided she liked her noisy, loud and reckless guild better and was determined to bring the normal cheery, loud guild back before turning into a worry wart . Though she realized she wouldn't be able to do it alone and so asked Mira, Cana, Juvia and Gajeel to help her. The two ex- Phantom Lord members were the only ones who were more worried about the silent guild than the fire dragon slayer. It didn't settle right with them to see this cheery guild so silent. It reminded them somewhat of their old guild, though silent Fairy Tail still felt more like home than Phantom Lord did.

"So what's the plan bunny girl?" Gajeel asked not wanting to waste time and get on with work.

"Firstly don't call me bunny girl. Why do you even call me that?" the blonde asked in an exasperated tone "As for the plan, I think we should..." she whispered. When the celestial mage had finished telling them the plan, everyone had a gleam in their eyes that would have scared even the bravest mages.

"Lucy, you go get Gray. Meanwhile we'll set the things here." Mira said with a smile but her tone did not leave place for any place for arguments. Lucy had made a wonderful plan to create ruckus in the guild, but it was upto her to make sure the plan goes smoothly. Once Lucy had gotten up and gone to get the raven-haired man Mira continued telling others what to do. She left it to Cana to 'destroy' Erza's cake, while she herself decided to go to Elfman who sitting with Lissana behind Titania's table, along with Gajeel. It was planned to get Elfman hyped so he would begin with his regular 'Man' sentences. Juvia was given the job to go get Wendy to help them. With a nod they all began to move to their respective positions.

Erza had been having a good day. She and Wendy had finished all the necessary preparations for the next day's fair and was confident about its success. She wasn't all that worried about their stall, it was a sweets stall and everyone loves sweets. What's not to like in sweets? There had been a normal ruckus in the guild but that had been dealt with in about five minutes. Later she'd gone out for a walk and found her favourite strawberry cake on display. The sight of her most loved sweet gave the mighty Titania extra energy as she rushed to the shop to buy it. With the cake in her hands Erza thought nothing could go wrong but that was until she Cana came over to her table...

"Hey Erza." Cana called out as she sat next to the scarlet haired mage, throwing one arm around her.

"Cana..." Erza said in an edgy tone. She had her strawberry cake in her hand and it could fall because of the brunette sitting next to her. "Are you drunk?"

"Nope." Cana replied. But her tipsy movements and slurry voice were answer enough for Erza. "I haven't had enough to drink yet. And I wanna partyyyy, We should celebrate the fair's opening. It'll calm everyone in the end so Let's PARTYYYYY."

"Cana! The caakeee." Erza squeaked when she noticed that her cake was nearly slanting and would fall, if she didn't straighten the plate soon. Cana responded by plucking the plate from Erza's hand and placing it next to its owner and began shouting 'Party' again.

Wendy had been easy to convince to help them in bringing the usually rowdy bunch back from their state of worry. Actually the young girl did not even need convincing, all Juvia had done was ask Wendy if she'd help in making the guild the regular noisy one. The girl had immediately accepted to help. No one liked a quite Fairy Tail guild, be it the guild members of Fairy Tail itself or members of other guilds or the citizens of Magnolia. Juvia had quickly explained to the youngest dragon slayer their plan and the two sneaked off to being the mischief.

Gray too hadn't been much of a problem. The key word being 'much'. Bringing to the guild hall wasn't a problem at all. Lucy had told him Cana had decided it was time to party so Erza was calling everyone to celebrate. Like any other member of the guild the ice mage began to head towards the guild. After all since when did Fairy Tail need a reason to party, as if that wasn't reason enough Erza was calling everyone to be there. No sane person would go against her wishes unless he had a death wish. And the raven haired man did not have a death wish. The problem had been to find him. Lucy had first headed to the pool . But couldn't spot him anywhere nearby, next she went near the guild entrance he wasn't there either. She kept searching for him for about another five minutes before she spotted him coming towards the guild with a bag containing some warm clothes.

Mira and Gajeel's task also went smoothly (the she-demon is the ultimate planner after the First afterall was). Her being Elfman's sister was just an added bonus. Mira had instructed Gajeel to stand next to her smirking every now and then and that's what he did. Not doing as the take-over mage wanted when she fully into her match making mode was as harmful to health as not listening to Titania. Thus, he did what he was told to do, he stood next to her as she was speaking to her brother, smirking once in a while. He hadn't heard anything she told as he had begin to get bored almost immediately and began to space out. Subconsciously his eyes landed on a certain petite bluenette making him give an actual smile instead of a smirk. This reaction of course did not go unnoticed by the guild's matchmaker who while speaking the younger sibling had already began to plan her next move towards making GaLe a reality. Mira and Gajeel's interaction with Elfman ended with Elfman shouting something about being a man while throwing a beer mug.

At the same time Erza's cake fell down which was then stamped by Jet. Seeing her beloved cake destroyed, Erza pulled out her sword all the while muttering about bringing death to the one who had hurt her poor cake. As tables began to fly around the guild, Mira went back to her place behind the bar, Cana, Gajeel, Juvia and a few others began drinking, Cana from barrels while the others from their mugs. Juvia was not someone who could hold her alcohol causing her to swoon after the first mug. A couple of minutes later Lucy entered the guild hall with Gray and almost immediately got hit with a stool. Pissed at whoever it was who had thrown the stool at him Gray began to move towards the direction from where the stool had been thrown from. He was about to get even with Max (Gajeel had thrown it) Juvia spotted him and in her tipsy state clingged to him as if her life depended on it. The guild had soon gotten back to being its regular rowdy self; laughing and fighting.

No one noticed five mages slip out of the chaos smiling at the guild giving high fives to each other. They had succeeded in bringing their lively guild back to life.

* * *

A/N: Thanks to all the readers , followers and those who reviewed and favourited. Once again I'm really sorry for being a terrible for not updating. I promise the next update will be faster. It's just that it takes me a while to be able to think up ideas.

Would you guys like a Christmas special? It'll be a one-shot. Please let us know if you want one.

DISCLAIMER: Oh and BTW I don't own Fairy Tail or any of its characters but you guys already know that.

Please review. ~K


End file.
